<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If life ain't just a joke (Then why are we laughing?) by bennybentacles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150541">If life ain't just a joke (Then why are we laughing?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles'>bennybentacles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>whumptober 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt No Comfort, Poison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they never knew it would turn out so badly</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>whumptober 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If life ain't just a joke (Then why are we laughing?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>whumptober 2020 no.22<br/>Do These Tacos Taste Funny To You?<br/><strong>Poisoned </strong>| Drugged | Withdrawald</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was a very, very, very hilarious prank. his siblings knew that Klaus is  very naive and gullible child after all and he would eat everything. So it was easy to stick in the poison to the  food. it's not even a strong poison, it was just cyanide </p><p>They don't think cyanide can kill somebody. it was Ben who gave Klaus the food." Here's the food Klaus" ben said, grin stretched in his kind lips and Klaus smiled wide, teeth bared as he thanks his brother </p><p>the Hargreeves watched as Klaus bit into his sandwich, grin falling off their face when Klaus finished his sandwich  and nothing has happened yet</p><p> it was a prank that went bad. nothing happened but then Five noticed something. Klaus started <em>choking, choking, choking</em>. it looks as if it doesn't <em>he couldn't ,couldn't, couldn't</em> breathe and Five watched, horrified as Klauss started to thum at his chest  eyes widening as he looked at Ben who look more panicked as  each second pass by</p><p> Five watched as Klaus tried to vomit his food but he couldn't. Five watched as Klaus choked and choked and bagged  eyes pouring down tears and Five screams at that </p><p>"Grace" He screams at Luther who ran as fast as good as Five run to his brother,forgetting that he could teleport. he tries that pat Klaus" back but Klais only flinched away eyes widening as he saw his siblings came barreling down </p><p>Five saw the betreyal flash at his brother's eyes as he looked at them the back to his plate. finally guessing that it was them who put something in his food and Five has watched horrified as Klaus fell,suddenly flopping down, seizing </p><p>Klaus continued to seize as his mother come down but Five already knew that Grace will not be fast enough  that is mother could not save his brother anymore </p><p>Grace entered the room, Luther trailing her, stopping when she saw his son having an epileptic shock on the floor.  Grace's quickly tried pry open his son's mouth, unsuccessful and Five can only watch as blood poured from his brother's mouth</p><p> Then Klaus stopped breathin. "WHAT DID HE TAKE?" Grace shouted as she started chest compressions and Five tremble </p><p>"Cyanide" Allison admitted, shaking as Five saw how Grace started doingcompressions faster than ever but Fivealready knew that they were too late</p><p>" <em>time of death 11:52 a.m.</em>" his mother announce only a minute later and Five felt his heart stopped as his world stop moving for a second before going too fast, too slow and he is left wondering how the hell did everything turned out so bad</p><p>Five watched as Grace ordered Luther to carry out their brother that they had killed to the infirmary. It was only after Luther has gone back to the infirmary did Klaus heart kick start. It was a shock when he came down for dinner that day</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi so if you dont follow mg works and my socials then you wouldnt see my post where i said i wont be writibg for 10 days after this and the tuactober challenge ends </p><p>title from Dead! by My Chemical  Romance</p><p>yell at me on twitter and tumblr @bennybentacles</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>